La nuit du funambule
by VioletBottle
Summary: [Post-Reichenbach] Nous sommes seuls dans le salon de ruines. Une nouvelle nuit va commencer, une nouvelle représentation privée pour tenter de faire renaître les fantômes et, peut-être parvenir à les conserver auprès de nous. Après tout, la musique est un art d'équilibriste quand elle fait naviguer entre deux mondes...


_**Bonjour bonsoir! Je vous arrive en ce soir de Vendredi 13 avec un court OS... Pas forcément porte-bonheur (Est-ce seulement possible?), mais plutôt stylistique. Je me suis davantage amusée sur la forme pour explorer la période post-Reichenbach de la série. J'ai beaucoup hésité à la traiter, parce que ça m'aurait fait replonger dedans, et que bon sang le petit discours de John sur la "tombe" de Sherlock m'arrache toujours des larmes et des insultes à l'encontre de Moffat, mais le texte s'est pour ainsi dire imposé de lui-même. C'est donc davantage un exercice de style que je propose, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! En ce qui concerne le personnage présenté ici, je vous laisse en juger, je n'ai que deux ou trois options en tête, mais au final je ne me suis bornée à personne. Seul le narrateur est déterminé, mais vous le verrez de vous-même!**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous!**_

_**(Oh, et s'il y en a parmi vous qui attendiez l'OS Code Lyoko, annoncé pour ce soir... Il ne sortira dans les temps qu'avec un coup de chance inespéré, mais plus probablement Dimanche. Demain, je bois)**_

* * *

Dans le salon de poussières, perdue quelque part au milieu d'un majestueux désordre, une horloge commença à chanter.

Son unique auditeur humain, exsangue figure de proue d'un appartement à la dérive, ferma les yeux et se laissa enchanter par cette familière sirène. L'heure pour lui était proche. Bientôt les aiguilles pointeraient vers sa nocturne destination. Il fallait juste que l'autre âme gisant dans sa propre chambre tirât davantage sur la corde de sa passivité, qu'elle se tendît, encore et encore, jusqu'à être au bord de la rupture, et là il cesserait le jeu. Il saisirait l'instant, écouterait le moindre murmure, la moindre brise annonçant une chute imminente. Là, il viendrait à moi et s'élancerait, comme à chaque nouvelle nuit. Il lui fallait juste attendre le second signal, les roulements de tambour d'un cœur en guerre. Et il me ferait chanter et danser.

Une lumière, offerte par l'univers, vint éclairer le sombre caveau de l'homme en peine. Les souvenirs éparpillés au gré d'une tempête passée prirent une toute autre teinte, comme rassemblés sous une apparence nouvelle. Tout se para de froid, de cru, de pâle, de sombre, tant et si bien que le gardien du salon se sentit illuminé en comparaison. Face à la fenêtre, installé avec une grâce languide sur l'immense siège qu'un voile vespéral teintait d'anthracite, il pouvait imaginer sa chair exposée à un exclusif éclairage, n'existant que pour accentuer sa solitude. Le reste du monde appartenait encore aux ténèbres, tout n'était qu'autre. Je n'étais qu'autre. Un élément encore sans importance, perdu dans un flot de bric-à-brac dénué d'intérêt, abandonné dans la masse. Mais je n'avais qu'à patienter; ce prélude à la musique, je le connaissais par cœur, jusqu'au moindre frisson de l'artiste. Nulle raison pour moi de douter de la nuit à venir. Bientôt, bientôt l'homme m'invitera à son jeu.

Les paupières de ce dernier s'écartèrent, laissant aux pupilles le privilège de l'alerter. L'inatteignable et fidèle complice lunaire était arrivée. Elle brillait, ronde et pure, du haut de son royaume universel, depuis le ciel encore corrompu par des restes solaires. Il lui sourit. un rythme surnaturel battait sa poitrine, alors que l'émotion le touchait. Il savait qu'allait enfin commencer le spectacle, celui dont il était la tête d'affiche. L'unique acrobate. Mais avec lui, pas de jolie femme ou de séduisant assistant pour donner le change et s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien. Il ne voulait pas d'une beauté terrestre, ni de l'assurance de la sécurité. Juste de moi, canne lui permettant de prendre appui sur les cordes et de les faire siffler tout en avançant jusqu'à la fin de l'intime représentation, ainsi que de la muse des poètes, mue par les métamorphoses de son cycle, trônant comme une bulle teintée de brume dans un vaste et sombre monde. Cette entité qu'il était le seul à comprendre, il la voulait, entière et exclusive. Pour lui et nul autre. De toute façon, à cette heure où résistaient des éclats diurnes, personne ne faisait attention à l'astre nocturne. Les yeux toujours se dirigeaient vers le rouge sang du jour en déclin.

Il lui semblait qu'avant d'être ce fantôme errant entre le monde et le néant, il se mêlait volontiers à la foule fascinée par le spectacle solaire. Comme toutes les âmes, il appréciait la fin d'un chose, la chute de ce qui lui offrait le jour. Mais il n'en était pas certain, le souvenir était vague, brumeux, si imprécis qu'il revêtait chaque nuit des accents de factice. Tout cela appartenait à une autre personne, à un autre temps, à une autre vie. Quand il était à l'abri, les pieds sur terre sur un chemin aussi grand que le monde. Avant qu'il ne vît réellement ce que tomber signifiait, dans une langue dépouillée d'effets de style ou de jolies tournures littéraires. Avant que le temps refusât de le gratifier d'une libération. Avant qu'il ne devînt prisonnier d'une vie trop lente. Avant de me prendre pour confident muet et immobile.

Le jour, il pouvait faire illusion, aveugler les regards et les forcer à admirer un faux soleil. Mais à la nuit tombée, il dansait sur un fil en ma compagnie.

Lentement, à gestes mesurés mais avec la souplesse d'un souffle de fumée se répandant dans l'espace, il dirigea sa main vers le manche de bois vernis en appui contre son trône, juste à mes côtés. Poursuivant son mouvement, ses doigts se perdirent ensuite contre moi. Il me caressa comme jamais il n'avait caressé personne, s'enivrant de ma chaleur, celle qu'il était le seul à percevoir et à désirer. Doucement, avec une infinie affection, il me posa sur ses genoux avec l'instrument et nous observa. Il avait répété ce rituel tous les soirs depuis le début de l'éternité, et pourtant il ne se lassait pas de cette prémisse. Son œil scrutait chaque détail comme s'il vivait une première, avec une timide avidité. Aucun détail ne devait lui échapper, il fallait que l'image se gravât dans son esprit, avec une force telle que jamais plus il ne se rappellerait autre chose. Cette vision devait être l'unique, la lanterne le guidant quand il devrait avancer un pied devant l'autre au-dessus d'un vide mortel.

Dans leur quête, les doigts survolèrent les cordes du violon. Il goûta avec délectation le plaisir de l'acier contre sa peau, irritant comme un baiser volé. Une fois arrivé au sommet du manche, il reprit sa course en sens inverse. Je pouvais sentir l'irrégularité de son toucher, la manche de son pull chatouillant mon corps fin et poli. Un petit son tentait de s'imposer à chaque fois que le joueur se séparait un peu des cordes. Tout bas, si bas qu'il ne pouvait sans doute être entendu de personne d'autre que lui et moi, qui bientôt ferait résonner ces sons jusqu'au clair de la Lune.

Soudain, il fut interrompu par quelque chose d'étrange. Un éclat de lumière, au milieu de sa corde, barrant la route de toute sa splendeur immaculée. Il semblait s'être posé là par hasard, comme une plume emportée par le vent; à moins qu'il ne fût attiré par les mélodies quasi-muettes de l'homme. Comment le savoir? Qui donc peut prétendre à la compréhension de la lumière? Lui décida que c'était le signal. Son amie le prévenait. Les projecteurs de la nuit étaient braqués sur lui. Il devait monter sur son perchoir, respirer pour la dernière fois l'air terrestre, et commencer à s'éloigner des Hommes. Nous allions pouvoir entrer dans l'arène.

Il saisit le manche du violon comme l'amoureux cajole la main de sa belle, et installa son corps sur son épaule. Le bouton embrassa le creux de sa nuque, salvatrice salutation. Un frisson coula le long de son échine, le vertige l'enivrait déjà. Avec une douceur surnaturelle, il me prit et me posa sur les cordes. Il pouvait les sentir trembler sous le poids de ma mèche. Nous revêtissions nos rôles d'acrobates.

La suite, il la connaissait par cœur. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un numéro appris au vol, sans préméditation ni balancier. Il était seul, tragiquement seul, aussi avait-il dû monter de lui-même le pilier et la corde pour réaliser son numéro. Il n'était pas un funambule dans l'âme, ni un mélomane dans le sang; il l'était devenu, à la force du sang et des larmes.

Il maintint ses yeux clos alors que les images du passé affluèrent sous ses paupières. Il se souvint d'un corps, sans parvenir à déterminer s'il était sien ou non, se mouvant avec élégance et naturel sur le fil, accompagnant mes mouvements dans une danse nocturne. Deux funambules se guidant chacun à sa manière, lui en me maintenant dans sa main, moi en l'entraînant dans ma transe. L'homme se laissa transporter par sa vision, et comme si cette dernière avait pris possession de ses muscles, il imita les mouvements du corps imagé. Moi, je me laissais faire, répétant d'une voix crescendo tout ce que l'être du souvenir m'avait dit tant de fois. La moindre note s'était gravée sur ma mèche, m'usant et me marquant, tout comme l'homme autodidacte qui ne jouait que de mémoire des airs qui autrefois savaient calmer ses angoisses.

Une musique commença, ses vibrations emplirent l'espace et figèrent le temps. Pour le joueur, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que l'instant. Tout pouvait avoir lieu à côté de lui sans qu'il ne daignât s'y intéresser. Il n'y avait que lui, marchant sur la corde et moi les faisant chanter. Lui et moi étions égaux, nous étions les spectacles d'une absence.

Au fil de la partition mémorielle, les gestes du funambule s'enflammèrent; comme à chaque soir, il avait aperçu les yeux braqués sur lui. Tous exprimant un sentiment unique, vestiges d'une vie à laquelle il donnait une temporaire résurrection. Il connaissait toutes ses pupilles, bleues, glacées, vives, intriguées, survoltées, jouissives, rageuses, paniquées, extatiques. Plus il avançait, plus je redoublais de vivacité sur les cordes, plus il en venait, le dardant de regards, le suppliant de ne pas briser la magie par un faux pas, de ne pas déraper. Etrangement, tous ces fantômes n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui ne l'effrayèrent pas. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de posséder un contrôle que nul être avant n'avait eu; je le sentais dans ses doigts se resserrant autour de moi, moins doux, plus exigeants. Il n'était plus une masse dans une foule informe, il n'était plus un monstre de chagrin qu'il fallait terrasser par de bons mots ou de gentilles attentions, il n'était plus un tableau terne devant une plaque mortuaire. La nuit, on ne le regardait plus, et il pouvait devenir un funambule pariant sa vie sur un jeu d'équilibre. S'il ne laissait, ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir le regarder avec trop d'insistance, s'il lui accordait trop de sentiments, alors il défaillirait et tomberait. Il me perdrait et je glisserais de l'instrument, dévoré par mon propre cri d'agonie, ma propre fausse note. Il ne devait croire qu'en deux choses, la lumière de la Lune et le chant du Violon.

Mais... Mais quelque chose vint l'embrasser. Non. Pas ça.

Il connaissait bien son art, chaque nuit lui servant d'entraînement. Il savait bien qu'un danger était plus gros encore que le monde extérieur: le monde intérieur. Il pouvait empêcher un spectateur de trop le regarder, mais s'ils étaient plusieurs à vouloir l'approcher et le toucher, il serait attiré vers le bas et trébucherait... Sous ses pieds, la corde fut prise de spasmes, entraînant dans une danse chancelante son acrobate. Sa main savait, elle aussi, elle avait appris à sentir quand l'homme perdait le fil. Et instinctivement elle imita les vagues de son esprit.

La musique. C'était la faute de la musique. Il n'entendait plus qu'elle, elle avait envahi ses sens, parasité ses tympans, corrompu son équilibre. Il était si difficile à obtenir... C'était ma faute si, d'un coup, j'étais devenu trop lourd, trop équivoque, si sa main tremblait, si ses doigts ne savaient plus comment me guider, s'il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître ce que je retransmettais, s'il était bien trop submergé pour se défaire du trouble. La corde de sa santé mentale était fragile et dépendait uniquement de ma capacité à orchestrer correctement celles du Violon, à redonner vie à mon ancien partenaire, à faire croire à cet homme endeuillé qu'il n'était plus seul...

Mais soudain, ça arriva. Il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez solide. Ses pieds firent un écart de trop. Il perdit l'équilibre. Il chancela.

Entraîné, je poussa un cri strident, celui d'un mort qui ne veut pas sombrer, mais qui ne peut que se débattre contre l'inéluctable.

Sa main s'immobilisa, mettant un terme à ma danse. La fausse note se prolongea pendant un temps imperceptible à l'oreille humaine, puis s'envola. Elle se maintint suspendue dans l'air, pesante et repoussante, empêchant le funambule de s'agripper au fil. Il fut plaqué sans pitié contre le sol froid. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans l'appartement. Tout était statufié, le temps s'était figé, perdu entre le passé qui avait failli renaître et le futur qui avait été renié.

J'avais échoué. Moi, l'archet, le funambule sur les cordes du Violon, je n'avais pu permettre à mon joueur de garder l'équilibre dont il avait besoin. Il était tombé de son propre fil, nous étions au sol, ruines d'un spectacle raté d'illusions.

Même sans pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'humain, je pouvais deviner quelle image l'avait troublé au point de ne plus pouvoir se préserver de la chute. Celle de l'autre acrobate, celui qui autrefois me faisait danser dans la nuit. Nous étions deux contre le monde, la Lune comme projecteur, et une seule paire d'oreilles à distraire de ses démons nocturnes. Autrefois, nos représentations avaient un sens, et je n'en ratais aucune. Mais lui... La seule fois où il était tombé, ce fut de trop haut.

Et depuis, notre spectateur était devenu mon partenaire, pour tenter de faire revenir d'entre le froid l'artiste effondré. Mais il ne savait pas comment marcher sur un fil. L'exemple le plus marquant, le seul qui lui restait en tête, était l'échec de son prédécesseur. Il s'était gravé si profondément dans son esprit qu'il ne savait plus comment réussir. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas comment l'accompagner. Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais nous n'avions que nous, témoins perdus d'un vide impossible à combler.

Le fil trembla en rythme avec les épaules affaiblies du funambule tandis que je demeuras désespérément immobile. Une perle d'eau glissa de ses paupières sur moi alors que nous terminions notre chute où tout avait commencé, sur le trône du royaume sans Roi.

* * *

_**Voila pour cet OS! La prochaine fois que je traiterai de Sherlock sera dans une mini-série, nommée The Sign of Brotherhood et qui et prévue pour... Eh bien, pour bientôt... *perdue dans son organisation***_

_**A la prochaine tout le monde, passez de bonnes vacances!** _


End file.
